Nosocomephobia
by AnimeLover200013
Summary: Delsin is injured and Reggie wants to take him to the hospital, but little does he know, Delsin is afraid of hospitals, and won't be going without a fight. Bigbro!Reggie. No slash!


**A/N: Yay! The third one-shot in the Phobias series is here! Yes, this will become a series that all revolve around phobias and Infamous: Second Son.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Infamous or its characters!**

* * *

><p>"This is what happens when you don't listen to me," Reggie ground out, clutching the steering wheel tightly, knuckles white. Delsin just groaned in response, hands clutching his stomach, dyed crimson with his own blood. Reggie peered at his little brother out of the corner of his eye, noting the amount of blood that seemed to pour out of the wound. Usually, Delsin was able to heal himself with his, as Delsin would say, 'All powerful conduit powers.' But, that appeared to not be the case this time. "I'm taking you to the hospital," Reggie announced, his voice carrying a tone of finality.<p>

"What? No! I'm fine!" Delsin snapped into alertness, his eyes wide and alarmed.

"You're fine?" Reggie drawled, voice dripping with sarcasm, "Then why are you bleeding all over my car?"

"Reggie, don't take me to the hospital, it's just-"

"If you say it's just a flesh wound I will punch you," Reggie glared at him and Delsin glared back, mouth pressed into a thin line. Silence passed between them before Delsin said, in all seriousness, "If you take me to the hospital, I will jump out of this car."

"You will-" Delsin grabbed the handle of the pick up truck, a warning in his eyes. He still had his arm wrapped around his midsection, wincing in pain. "You won't." Reggie met Delsin's gaze, only looking away to watch the road minutely. As he looked away, Delsin pulled the handle and pushed the door open. "Delsin!" The younger of the two jabbed the seat belt release and pushed himself out of the car. Reggie slammed on the breaks, thanking his luck that the two of them were on an unpopular road. The car skidded to halt and Reggie jumped out, freezing. Delsin walked along the road, completely unaffected except for the limp in his step and the blood that dripped to the ground. Remnants of blue, electric wings were shimmering out of life and, with a scowl on his face, Reggie jogged up to him, his worry and panic turning into anger.

"What the hell, Delsin?" he grabbed his younger brother's shoulder, stopping him.

"Let go of me Reggie!" Delsin demanded, trying to shake out of his older brother's hold. Reggie just held on tighter, ignoring Delsin's wince as his fingers dug into his brother's arm. Delsin twisted in his grip and slipped out of his jacket, trying to limp away, a scowl on his face. Reggie glared at his brother's retreating form and touched his pocket, smirking when his hand touched a familiar, cold weight. Before Delsin could react, Reggie grabbed him and forced his arms behind his back, pulling a pair of cuffs out of his pocket and clicking them into place around Delsin's wrists. The brunette froze, shock causing him to halt all movement. He looked at the cuffs around his wrists, dumbstruck. He looked between Reggie and the cuffs, but before he could say anything, Reggie grabbed his elbows and dragged him to the car, easily overpowering his bound and bleeding little brother.

"Reggie! Let me go damnit!" Delsin shouted, squirming and fighting against the arms that dragged him toward the dented and dusty vehicle.

"Delsin, would you stop moving," Reggie grunted, opening Delsin's side of the car and stuffing his brother into the seat, promptly closing the door in Delsin's face. Reggie walked around to the other side of the car and opened the door, slipping in and buckling himself in. Delsin was glaring daggers into his brother while trying to find some way to squirm out of the cuffs. "Delsin, seriously, just close your eyes and go to sleep. We'll be at the hospital in no time." Delsin strained against the handcuffs and huffed.

"That's the problem, Reggie," Delsin hissed, wincing as the metal cut into his skin.

"Why do you have such big problems with the hospital?" Reggie demanded, turning the car so that it faced the correct direction of travel. Delsin ignored him, wiggling in his seat and bending his arms. "Seriously, you're making a big deal out of nothing."

"Reggie, just shut up," Delsin growled, rubbing his wrists against the door in an attempt to slide the cuffs off. Reggie just rolled his eyes, watching his brother's futile attempts out of the corner of his eye. In a few minutes they were back on the main road, hurtling down the street and toward the nearest town. Delsin tried banging the cuffs against the door, causing Reggie's eye to twitch in irritation.

"Would you stop that?" Reggie demanded, turning to fully glare at his little brother. Delsin narrowed his eyes in defiance, banging his wrists against the door in a show of rebellion. Reggie sighed heavily and resisted the urge to massage his forehead. The town, Riversdale, was only a few miles out now and Reggie picked up the speed, wishing for the car ride to just be over already. Delsin's attempts to escape became more panicked and sloppy, but Reggie just ignored him. At the first stoplight in town, Reggie rolled down his window and called out to a petite, plump woman strolling down the sidewalk.

"Excuse me, ma'am? Could you point me to the nearest hospital?" Reggie asked her, trying to hide Delsin from view with his own body. Delsin tried to make as much noise as possible, throwing his body against the car door and jangling the cuffs. The woman cast a suspicious glance at Reggie, but pointed him down the road anyway, telling him to turn right at the next intersection. It would be the tallest building, she said. Reggie politely smiled and rolled the window back up, making sure the woman was out of sight before he reached out and thumped Delsin on the back of the head.

"Hey!" Delsin shrunk back from Reggie's hand, glaring at his older brother.

"Would you knock it off, Delsin. Honestly, you're acting like a two year-old," Reggie hissed. Delsin stuck his tongue out at his brother and Reggie rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to bang his head against the steering wheel. Reggie followed the woman's directions, looking out of Delsin's window in order to see the entirety of the street. "There it is," he hummed, turning the car into the parking lot and pulling the keys out of the ignition. Delsin fell silent, nervously looking out of the window and up at the pristine, white building. Reggie slipped out of the car and walked to the other side, opening the door for his brother and stepping to the side. Delsin didn't budge and Reggie sighed. Delsin was scooching backwards, trying to slide into the driver's seat.

"Where do you think you're going?" Reggie asked, leaning against the truck and peering in. Delsin said nothing, focused on his task of getting away from his brother. With a roll of his eyes, Reggie reached into the car and grabbed Delsin's denim clad ankle, pulling him back toward the open door. Delsin kicked out at him, twisting and turning while aiming for his brother's head. "Are you serious right now?" Reggie growled, grabbing the other leg and pulling. Delsin let out a cry as he was forcibly ripped from the car and into the cool, afternoon air. Reggie caught his brother as he tumbled from the car, supporting his weight as Delsin tried to right himself. Delsin was panting and hunched over, his breath coming in shallow gasps. Reggie helped him straighten up and let Delsin lean his full weight against him.

"Delsin?" Reggie prodded, shifting his brother's weight. Delsin mumbled something and Reggie gently wrapped his arm around Delsin's mid-section, wincing as his hand touched something warm and wet. "Come on, we need to get you inside." Delsin struggled weakly against his brother, but Reggie dragged him forward easily. When they stepped into the clean smelling building, they were immediately swarmed by nurses that grabbed and pulled at Delsin, trying to get him on a gurney and out of the door. Reggie tried to follow, but was held back by a pretty blonde with a calm smile

"Sir, you need to stay back here. He is headed to emergency care and you can't go with him," she explained in a calm tone as she guided Reggie over to one of the plush chairs. Reggie watched the crowd of people as they moved down the hall, dragging his brother with them. He sat in the chair and leaned against his hand, watching the hallway closely for any sign of Delsin or the doctors attending to him. Hours and hours passed with not a word on how his brother was. Reggie chewed on his lip in worry, rubbing in between his eyes; a nervous habit. Reggie closed his eyes, trying to breathe deeply to lessen the sudden pressure in his chest.

"Excuse me, sir?" Reggie's eyes snapped open and the pretty nurse from before smiled in greeting. "You can see your brother now," she told him softly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear and adjusting the thin-rimmed glasses that balanced on her nose. Reggie stood and rubbed his eyes, groaning with exhaustion.

"How long have we been here?" he asked sleepily.

"A few hours. He needed stitches and lost a lot of blood, but other than that he's fine," she responded, leading him down the dimly lit hallway.

"Wait, how'd you know he's my brother?" Reggie asked, stumbling after the nurse.

"Reggie Rowe, right? And your brother is Delsin?" she asked, turning slightly to look at him. "We fingerprinted Delsin and family relations come up along with his." Reggie slowed, looking at the nurse's back suspiciously. She noticed his change in pace and attitude and winked at him.

"Don't worry, sir. The doctor we handed your brother to is sympathetic to your cause," she assured him, a sly smirk on her lips.

"I...see," Reggie nodded. They walked the rest of the way in silence, only the click of the nurse's heels breaking through it. She stopped in front of a plain, fake-wood door and knocked on it gently. After a moment's pause, she twisted the handle and led Reggie into the room, giving him an encouraging smile. Delsin lay on the bed, arms spread out and eyes droopy. He was breathing deeply and evenly, undisturbed by the sudden entrance into his room.

"Mr. Rowe, your brother is here to see you," the nurse whispered softly, moving to stand beside Delsin's bed.

"Tell 'im to go away," Delsin slurred back, burying his head in the mountain of pillows the nurses had nested him in.

"Oh, don't be that way. He's the reason you're not in even more pain than you are now," the blonde-Marlean, her name tag proclaimed-chided, fluffing up one of the pillows. Delsin groaned loudly and shifted, looking up at Reggie with one, sleep-dazed eye.

"I hate you," Delsin informed him matter-of-factly.

"Really? Because, if that's how you feel, I should've just left you to bleed out in the car," Reggie snorted, pulling up a chair and propping it up beside his brother's bed. Delsin glared at him weakly and Reggie turned to the nurse.

"So, when do you think he can leave?" Reggie asked, gesturing to his droopy brother.

"He should be good to go tomorrow afternoon. We just want to make sure that the stitches stay in place and he is coherent enough to understand that he cannot strain himself," she gave Delsin a pointed look and the brunette responded with a grunt.

"You hear that, little brother? No straining yourself," Reggie said, poking Delsin's back. Delsin swatted his hand away and clutched at his stomach with a groan.

"This is your fault," the younger hissed, glaring up at Reggie.

"It's my fault you're alive? Yes, I agree," Reggie shot back, shooing Delsin's hands away from the stitches.

"No, it's your fault I'm in so much pain," Delsin growled in response.

"We had to sedate him," Marlean added, checking the IV that was strapped to Delsin's arm and pointing at a few bruises on the tender flesh. "He was giving the doctor a hard time." Reggie looked at the bluish spots on his brother's arm and sighed.

"Delsin-"

"Don't start with me, Reggie," Delsin whispered, pulling his arm away from his brother. Marlene looked between the two and awkwardly shuffled out of the room, closing the door behind her quietly. "I really don't want to hear it."

"Look, I'm not saying your fear is unfounded-"

"Stop it."

"-but you need to understand that you could have died if you didn't come here," Reggie finished. Delsin rubbed his marked arms and sighed heavily, obviously uncomfortable.

"I know, I know, but what if they hated conduits? What if they worked for the DUPs and called them up? I'd be a sitting duck," Delsin argued, nervously running his hands through his disheveled hair.

"You think I didn't think of that?" Reggie said, swatting Delsin's hands away, "It was either take the chance or let you bleed out in that old truck." Delsin clutched at the bed-sheets and looked at the opposite wall, fingers kneading the covers. Reggie sighed softly and grabbed the bundle of blankets stacked on the table to the side of the room. He draped one over Delsin and then settled down in the chair, wrapping the blanket around himself. Delsin curled up under the layers of covers and blankets before whispering, "'Night, Reg."

"Goodnight, Delsin."

* * *

><p>Reggie awoke to the sound of a light being turned on. He tiredly looked in the direction the bright light was coming from and squinted at it. Delsin stood in front of the attached bathroom's mirror, shirt pulled up and injured side turned toward the glass. Reggie watched as his brother poked at his stitches and smirked as Delsin hissed.<p>

"You're not gonna get better if you keep bothering them," Reggie spoke up, startling Delsin, who hastily pulled his shirt down. Reggie chuckled and Delsin sent a glare his way, turning off the light and wandering back to the bedroom. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit with a DUP A.T.C truck...oh wait, I was," Delsin responded, sitting on the edge of his bed and propping his bare feet up on the armrest of Reggie's chair. Reggie rolled his eyes and draped his blanket over Delsin's feet.

"And who's fault was that?"

"The dude that was driving the truck, not paying attention to the road and hitting the handsome, innocent conduit trying to cross the street," Delsin responded, waving his arms dramatically.

"Really? See I remember telling the 'handsome,'" the word was dripping with sarcasm, "conduit that we should avoid the A.T.C truck, but he went ahead and jumped into the middle of the street anyway, saying something along the lines of 'Don't worry, Reg. I got this.'"

"No, I think my version was better," Delsin remarked, playfully kicking Reggie's shoulder. Reggie slapped his knee and pushed his feet off the armrest.

"Do you think you'll be good enough to leave in the morning?" Reggie asked his little brother.

"I was ready the moment you dragged me here," Delsin quipped. Reggie rolled his eyes and Delsin continued, "Actually, we should leave right now." Delsin stood up from the bed, stepping over to the table and grabbing his folded up clothes and moving back toward the bathroom.

"Delsin, no, we should-" the bathroom door slammed shut and Reggie sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes. Delsin returned moments later, dressed in his blood stained clothes and making a face of disgust.

"Next stop, store, please," he muttered.

"Delsin, we should stay 'till morning," Reggie disagreed. Delsin smirked and Reggie tensed, knowing that look only meant trouble for him and anyone within a five-mile radius.

"Reggie, I will jump out of that window if you make me stay here," Delsin said, mimicking his earlier words and pointing to the window.

"Delsin-" Without another word, Delsin sprinted across the room and vaulted out of the window, a trail of dancing blue trailing him. Reggie heard Delsin land on the ground, and the groan that followed. Reggie, eyes wide, ran over to the window, poking his head out and looking for his brother. "Delsin?"

"Reggie, I reopened my stitches," Delsin moaned from below. Reggie fell silent, eyes narrowing. Without any explanation, Reggie pulled back inside, and closed the window. "Reggie?" Nothing. "You jerk! Reggie!" His only response was a roll of bandages being tossed out of the window and a short, "Have fun climbing back inside."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot! Reviews are appreciated and smothered with love! Also, if you have any suggestions for the next phobia I will write about, please let me know. BYE :D**


End file.
